Personal Space
by Midnight Alexis Thorn
Summary: Little England decides to take it upon himself to teach France about personal space. Light FRUK. IT'S SO CUTE, I SWEAR, IT'S JUST SO KAWAII, I CAN'T EVEN- Sorry. I don't own Hetalia. Rated for some light FRUK fluff. Can probably be K, but I'm just being careful.


Personal Space

Summary: Little England decides to take it upon himself to teach France about personal space.

"Cher~!" Was the young blonde's only warning before he was coddled into a strong chest. "B-Bloody H-Hell!" Little England stammered as his face heated up. "Don't curse, cher." Francis chided gently as he continued cuddling the younger boy, no matter how much the other flailed. Which probably wasn't as much as the young boy thought he was.

"Y-You cretin! Let me go!" England puffed his cheeks out indignantly as he tried to push himself away from the other's chest. France pouted slightly as he set the younger boy down. England's face was still slightly pink, his cheeks still puffed out, eyes twinkling slightly despite himself, and hair as unruly as ever. He was nothing short of adorable.

"I just wanted to cuddle you." France whined with a pout. He watched with hidden amusement as England stomped his foot. "Well, don't. Do you have any idea what personal space is?" The small boy accused. France hid a smile as he shook his head. "No." France smiled innocently, joking. However, England didn't realize that, it appeared.

The boy's eyes widened as he had appeared to be having a realization. "Oh…" England trailed off, small, slight chubby face beginning to look contemplative. France resisted the urge to laugh and tell him he was joking, wanting to know what the smaller boy was thinking. "Well… it's… it's…" England's brow furrowed as his face scrunched up cutely in thought.

"Well, you can't do certain things all the time!" England declared as he nodded to himself. "What do you mean?" France asked innocently. "Well… You can't always be so close to everyone! You need to back off and give them some space." England said with a light frown, almost as if he didn't like what he was saying.

"Why?" France asked. "Well… because… because… Sometimes, it makes people uncomfortable and makes them feel weird." England stammered as his face took a light pink hue. France bit his lip slightly to conceal a smirk. "Oh? How so?" He asked. England's face turned even pinker. "Erm… Well… Their face gets really hot all of a sudden, and- and they start feeling nervous, b-but a little bit happy, too, and they get this really weird feeling in their stomach, and- and wherever you touch k-kind of tingles… Um, that's most of what it's like. For other people. Not me." England squeaked out.

"Oh… Okay." France concealed a large smile. How cute; the boy had a crush on him. "So… if I do something like this, it's a no." France said before he hugged the smaller boy again. "U-Um, no. I mean, yes! Th-That's a no." England flushed as France pulled back, but continued to kneel in front of him.

"And this is a no?" He asked as he cupped one of the smaller boy's cheeks in his hand. "U-Um, that's a no, too." England stuttered, face turning an even stronger pink, border-line red. "And this?" He asked as he kissed England's forehead. "Th-That's a no." England squeaked, face now a deep red.

"And these?" He asked before he kissed the smaller boy's eyelids, enjoying the feel of them fluttering slightly under his lips. He then kissed the boy's nose, then the cheek his hand wasn't occupying. "N-n-n-n-no." England stuttered, face as deep of a red as his body could get. France paused. "So, this doesn't violate one of the personal space laws?" France asked as his lips brushed the boy's cheek again. "N-N-No. I-I mean, y-yes! I-It's n-not allowed-d." England stammered as France sucked in his lips slightly to hide his smile.

"Oh… And this?" France asked before he kissed the younger boy on the lips chastely. He pulled back quickly, however, nervous he had gone too far when England didn't respond in any way. England's body was stiff, rigid, his face somehow growing even redder as it branched off to his ears and neck as well. "Cher?" France asked nervously.

England's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted. France's eyes went wide as it was his turn to squeak and freak out. "Ch-Cher?! Amoureux?!" He flailed as he pulled the younger blonde into his lap and tried to wake him up, slapping his cheeks lightly.

England's eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay, amoureux?! I'm sorry, cher, I shouldn't have-" England took in his blabbering crush, so close to his face again, looking so worried about _him _of all people, and his mind decided it was simply too much. He promptly fainted again. Leaving France to panic again.

Deep underneath all his worry and concern for his young friend, there was another worry, though not directly for the younger boy.

'_Scotland is going to kill me.'_

Well, Scotland didn't exactly kill him, but he was pretty pissed. And England kind of avoided France for a long while. However, as you can tell from modern day World Meetings, France did not learn his lesson about personal space.

_(But that's okay, England doesn't _really _mind all that much, anyway, though he'd never admit it.) _

* * *

**D'awwwww! Short, but sweet, or, at least, I think so. They were way younger than now, the youngest we've seen them in the anime. France is only a bit older than England, I think, so it's not all that odd... Right? Meh. I'll try to update my other stories soon, and maybe some more one-shots, but no promises. I have all honor and AP classes, so I might be overloaded with work for a while. I'm sowwy. Anyway, review please! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


End file.
